A Future Together or Apart
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: i was bored so i wrote this. Kibbs of course.


**A/N: I was bored and half asleep when i wrote this, so if there are mistakes i apologise. Updates coming soon to my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything; NCIS, Kate or Gibbs :(**

**NCIS - A Future Together or Apart**

It was a normal day in Gibbs' bullpen, normal being DiNozzo playing on some game on his computer; said game that had been 'deleted' last week, McGee was typing away furiously at his computer and Caitlin was…where was Kate? Oh she went to Abby's lab…again! She'd been going down to see her Goth friend a lot these past few weeks. Gibbs and Kate had been dating secretly for a good few months; a few meaning around 7 ½. It wasn't until about 2 months ago they had really started to fight with one another and she had left him to go to Abby's multiple times. Last night was no exception, they had argued again about where their relationship was going, she wanted to settle down and have a family and Gibbs having already been down that path said he was passed that point in his life now. She had stormed out of his house, bag in hand, and gone running to Abby.

He sighed to himself and decided to go talk to her. He got up from his chair and walked over to DiNozzo's desk 'THWACK' on the back of his head, "I want that report on my desk by 12pm." he left before DiNozzo could reply.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his head.

**In the Lab with Abs**

"It's not that Abby, he knew before we got together that eventually I wanted to have a family, get married and all that." she spoke to her friend. She was pacing the floor. Sometimes Gibbs drove her insane.

"Well if he knew, he shouldn't have let it get this far."

"Exactly! My point. I said that and he was like, "I didn't think it would and when it did I just-I couldn't…"" she said in mock Gibbs tone.

"Couldn't what?"

"Who knows! I slapped him and left."

"Ouch!" Abby said, "I can't say that I feel sorry for him."

Kate had stopped pacing and plopped down into the chair next to Abby, picking up her coffee she took a gulp, "Yuck!" she pulled a funny face, it was cold.

Kate loved talking to Abby, she always seemed to know how she felt and was always sympathetic when it came to men. She sank back in her chair and sighed heavily, "Maybe I should just end it." she spoke, more to herself than her friend.

The Goth looked over at her troubled friend and deciding to choose her words carefully spoke, "Maybe," Caitlin looked at her, "but I think you just need to sit down and talk about it, if you can't work it out, dump him." Kate tilted her head to one side, contemplating her friends suggestion. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

**Outside the Lab**

"…dump him." he heard the Goth lab tech say.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." was Kate's reply. He slumped against the wall, banged the back of his head against it and closed his eyes 'Crap.' had he hurt her a lot more than he thought he had?

He heard footsteps getting closer to him then stop. He opened his eyes to see Abby stood looking baffled at him. "Gibbs? What are you doing?"

"Er-I'm looking for Kate. Is she here?" he lied.

"Yeah." she nodded, "K-AAATE!" she shouted to her friend.

"Coming." she replied. She made her way to where Abby was and stopped when she saw Gibbs leaned against the wall. "What's up? We got a case?"

"Erm no, I was wondering if you'd finished your report." his tone was soft.

"Oh, almost done. Do you want me to come up to the office?" hoping he would say 'no'.

"Yes, if you're finished down here with Abby." his tone still soft. Something had changed in him from when she had seen him in the bullpen. He almost looked like he would cry.

They stood glaring at each other, Abby looked between the two, "Okay, I'm going back to work. See you guys later." and without so much of another word she was gone.

They walked to the elevator in silence, stopping at the metal doors as Gibbs pressed the 'up' button. He stole a glance her way, "You okay?" he asked.

She took a minute before replying, "Yes I'm ok, considering after what happened yesterday, ." her tone was cold. She had every right to be angry with him.

"Are you staying with Abby tonight?"

"No, she's having a party and I don't feel like hanging around putting everyone on a downer."

"Oh, where you gonna go?"

"My apartment. Why?" she turned to look at him.

He shuffled his feet, "I thought you might come back to mine."

"You thought wrong."

The elevator arrived with a 'ding' and the doors slid open. They stepped inside, standing as far away from each other as they could. The tension between was unbearable within the 4 small metal walls. Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"Okay, here it is. The reason I didn't want to settle down and have children and get married is because I've done before. I lost my first wife and daughter and tried to replace them by getting married to someone I thought I loved, only to get divorced and not have kids. I tried three times and failed, mostly due to my own actions and they all hate my guts. I don't want that to happen to us, Kate. Can't we just be happy without the marriage and stuff?" this had to be the most he had ever said to her.

"No, we can't." she didn't look at him.

"Why? We were happy before when we had this same conversation."

"It's different this time."

He walked up to her and stood in front of her, he lifted her head up with a finger under her chin; giving her no option but to look at him. "Why? Why is it different?" he urged her to speak, "Why Katie?"

A tear rolled down her left cheek. She had to tell him, he had a right to know, whether he wanted this or not.

"Have I pushed you too far away from me this time?" he was searching her eyes for an answer.

"That's not why."

"No? Then why? Do you want to dump me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to dump me? End this for good?"

"I don't know Jethro." she shook her head slightly. She wasn't sure anymore.

"You seemed to think it was a good idea a few minutes ago."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Then you would know I thought that us talking about us was a good idea and if we couldn't agree to something we should end it." 'ah' he thought, he hadn't heard that part.

"And?" he asked.

"'And?' what?"

"Why is this different? What can I do to fix this? To fix us?"

"You can't fix it, Jethro. I'm always gonna want children and a husband and you're not going to want another wife to add to your list."

"Then I'll marry you. I'd do anything to keep you with me Katie."

"But it wont be for the same reasons as me. I want a husband to love and love me back not just because he thinks it's going to save our relationship."

"I love you, Katie. You know I do."

"I know. And I am always going to love you. But can you love a child you don't even want?" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Had his ears deceived him? Was she pregnant?

She waited patiently for his reply. After what seemed like forever he spoke, "Are-are you-?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant." he was silent again. He looked deep into her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands, he then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers his voice tender and soft as he spoke, "I love you and I will love our child." his heart was pounding, "you've made me the happiest man on earth, Katie."

She pulled back so they were looking at each other now, "You said before that you didn't want children, you were passed that now."

"And I was stupid to say that. Katie, I have always wanted to have kids and after 3 failed marriages and none of them wanting to have kids, I gave up on the prospect of ever being happy or having a family. I guess you proved me wrong, you make me so happy sometimes I want to shout it from the rooftops and you're actually willing to have a baby with me."

"I love you with all my heart Jet, I do anything to make you happy and I know you'd do the same for me too."

"Then come back to mine." he was begging her, "No, forget that," she looked confused, "move in with me. Most of your things are at my house anyway plus it would be stupid to be moving the baby from one place to the other." he gave her little chance to decline the offer.

"On one condition,"

"Sure anything you want." he didn't even know what he was agreeing to yet.

"I'm not going to marry you…yet, until it's the right time. I don't want us to rush into it at the wrong time."

"Deal." he said as he moved in and kissed he with all the passion he had. She kissed him back with equal passion. Without even noticing they had made it to the other side of the metal box. Gibbs' elbow accidentally knocked the emergency switch and the elevator sprung to life and stopped on the 3rd floor. When they realised the doors had opened they were met my two sets of eyes and two dropped jaws. DiNozzo and McGee had been waiting for the elevator for over 10 minutes, which had then led to them to arguing with each other. The sight of Gibbs and Kate had instantly shut them up. Gibbs glared at the younger agents, "I suggest you get back to your desks before you lose your jobs." they hurriedly scurried off to their respective desks without so much as a word. The doors closed and Gibbs, once again, flipped the switch, "Now where were we?" he smirked.


End file.
